Raising Girls
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: This is a funny spin what would happen if you and Charlie had children, especially three girls. (Charlie Bronson/You)


It was early monday morning at the Petterson house, you where downstairs in the kitchen with Jack, he had just come home from college for a short visit. Telling stories about how he´d joined the boxing team and how he was seeing this girl. You smiled looking at your son, brushing over his thick hair seeing your eyes in him.

Suddenly out from nowhere a loud shriek was heard upstairs and a ruffled Charlie came charging downstairs, he was holding up a pair of pink thongs in his hands waving them in your face.

-"What the hell is this?" he hissed, knowing they didn't belong to you.

Jack looked at his father in a not so surprised way, he´d seen the strangest things happen in your house and a pair of pink undies didn't bother him at all.

-"It´s underwear" you commented putting your coffee cup down and seeing the herd of girls walking in a line collecting right beside their father.

-"DAD!" Royal yelled angry snatching them away from his hand, Penny grabbed the other pair and you swore you saw something in Charlie´s eyes die.

-"WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU GIRLS MONEY TO BUY THAT?"

-"Charlie" you cooed softly walking around the kitchen island to put your hand over his shoulder, his mustache arched as his lips tensed, but you saw he was calmer by the very touch of you.

-"We have a job" the girls said at the same time, Alex nodded her head.

-"You´re 13, what kind of job can you have at that age?" he said equally as mad, turning to look at you.

-"I took them to the mall, they work at the yogurt stand" you answered him smiling softly.

Charlie hissed angry, -"You women are crazy, and what is that" he pointed at Alex´s short skirt, it was just cut over her thigh, a bit short for a sixteen year old, but you had let it slide seeing Alex wasn't really like other girls. She had learned how to throw knives when she was six and managed to almost kill one of her sister´s bullies before fifth grade. She could take care of herself if trouble came.

-"It´s a mini skirt, dad" she smiled, and Charlie pointed up the stairs, -"Go change"

-"Daddy!" she gave him her lost puppy look and you just watched how her father fell apart in front of her, Charlie was a proper sucker for these girls, he had only been raised around men. When Jack was born it was a blessing to him, he knew how to raise boys, showing him how to fight, how to pee standing, small things like that, but when Alexandria was born, it was like Charlie saw the sun for the first time, he didn't know what to do with her.

-"Go!" he said one more time looking away from her, she walked up closer to him -"But daaad, every girl in school wears short skirts and stuff, its summer"

Charlie softened a bit, twitching his mustache, Alexandria was the spitting image of Charlie, she had his blue eyes, his tall figure and a slender body in general, Alex was a looker, which you knew worried Charlie more then anything. Both Penny and Royal where short and a bit childlike build seeing they where so young, but Alex, she was growing into a woman.

-"Fine!" he mumbled as she hugged him and he kissed the top of her head, -"You know what to do if anyone pulls your skirt"

-"I know dad" she closed her eyes nuzzling her cheek against his chest, -"Deck em"

You just watched and smiled, noticing how Jack was just laughing, -"This is why I left for college"

-"I thought it was the period blood that scared you" Royal smiled from ear to ear.

-"Oh, no, it was you two" he commented at the twins, they looked a bit different from each other, Royal having short shopped up black hair and Penny having long black hair down to her shoulders, they both had grey eyes, which was unusual, but you figured it was from their grandmother, Charlie´s mother.

During the day you went to work as you usually do, leaving Jack to be with his father at him, they where going to spend some quality time, which you knew only meant his father giving him pointer on his boxing matches. Charlie was as proud as a rooster when he heard that Jack had gotten into the boxing league at his school, he even went to see one of his matches, taking him a eight hour drive, bringing Royal with him as a supportive.

In the car home you listened to Penny and Alex arguing about football only to have Royal sitting up next to you at the driver seat, she was quiet the entire drive home and you wondered if something bothered her.

-"What´s wrong, sweetheart?" you mused looking over at her, she was the closest of the children to resemble your appearance, a younger version of her mother.

-"I don't feel so well" Royal grabbed at the side of her stomach and you examined her face and the sudden way she was cramped over.

-"Oh" you nodded your head piecing the play together, it was obvious, you had gotten your period around this time, just shy of fourteen.

-"Dont worry, we´ll stop by the pharmacy and get some painkillers and a heating pad"

Royal looked at you with her confused eyes, -"Is it that bad?"

-"You are going to be getting your first period" you commented.

Telling Charlie about this was what really bothered you, he had wanted the girls seeing they where the youngest to stay that way for a bit longer, but you had to explain the purchase in tampons and heating pads.

Explaining it to him while making dinner you saw a tad of sadness in your husbands eyes, he had just gotten used to Alex getting her period and breasts, now Royal was next.

-"Are you sure?" he said looking out the door as she was cramped over the sofa with Jack, fighting for the remote.

-"Yeah, it makes sense, Alex got hers around this time too"

-"Poor puppet" he commented going into the living room, you watched as he sat down by her feet and she folded up as s kitten in his lap, Royal was a short little thing, pouting her lip at her father.

-"Dad" she mused looking up at him.

-"Yeah, pet" he answered stroking over her hair.

-"I should have been a boy"

Charlie laughed full heartily, -"It´s no prize, pet"

Jack looked over at his father, -"Awkward boners"

Charlie stopped laughing and looked at his son strictly.

-"What your brother means is that ever gender has their own..."

Before he could finish the sentence Royal interrupted him.

-"That´s bullshit, dad, I can get pregnant now"

Charlie hugged her a bit tighter to his body trying not the let the thought of other boys touching her rush through his mind. -"Not while I´m around"

-"I might be gay" she said in a comical way, Charlie chuckled as if it was a joke, but Royal didn't laugh with him, suddenly Jack was standing up like he was making a run for it.

-"What do you mean you are gay?" Charlie looked down at his daughter head as she bit her bottom lip, -"I found Jack´s nudes and I kinda liked it"

-"When did you..." he glanced over at his son walking up the stares, clearing Jack knew something about this.

-"JACK!" he yelled after him, Royal popped her head up from her fathers chest and started chuckling, -"He didn't make me this way dad, I found them on my own, I kinda like guys too"

-"Oh fuckin hell" Charlie cussed, -"You´re just like your mother"

-"Did mom have girlfriends?"

-"Yes, before me"

Royal´s eyes went wide -"She have sex with them too?"

-"I assume she did" Charlie swallowed shallowly as his daughter looked up at him like he had just told her the biggest secret in the world. The fascination spread in her eyes.

-"Have you ever had sex with a boy?"

Charlie sneered, -"Fuck no"

-"You only had sex with mom then?"

-"No, there had been other women"

-"But how did you know you wanted to have sex with only mom for the rest of your life?"

-"I knew your mom from when we where about Alex´s age, I was a bad apple then, I kinda corrupted your mom..." he mumbled remembering the summer night you two spent having sex and getting bruised in bars.

Charlie swallowed again, -"I always came back for you mom, she dated some proper fucking wankers in her day and age...like Bryan"

-"You where mom´s first?" Royal whispered "...And who´s Bryan?"

-"Yeah" he smiled proudly, -"She was Alex´s age, and..." Charlie stopped when he saw how his daughter was looking at him, all wide eyed and curious.

-"Anyways, Bryan was a fucker that your mother liked, I kinda beat him to a pulp"

-"Because he was dating mom?"

-"No, because he was mucking her about you see"

-"She liked this guy?" Royal sounded surprised and Charlie nodded his head, -"Yeah, she was head over heels in love with him, but I stole her from him"

Royal smiled brightly, -"You loved mom.."

-"Of course I did"

-"Ow" Royal bended over again over his chest, bundling up against him.

-"My poor pet" Charlie grabbed the heating pad off the coffee table pressing it against her back and making her relax so he could rub her tummy.

-"You did this for mom?"

-"Yeah, your mother would have some horrible pains, use up the entire warm water..."

Royal looked at him confused.

-"We didn't have warming pads in the 90´s"

-"Oh" she rested on her father giving into him stroking over her belly, Charlie continued to stroke her hair trying to make her fall asleep.

-"I used to do this to you when you where a baby, rock you back and forth, you where a stubborn little love" he smiled into the top of her head, -"Never wanting to fall asleep when you should"

-"I´m a rebel, daddy" she mumbled in her half sleep.

-"Yeah, you´re my little rebel" he smiled looking down at her proudly before trapping his arms around her tiny body and rocking her back and forth.

The soft sound of pans and something frying was the sound Charlie and Royal napped too, until a very sad Penny came down the stairs along with her sister, Alex was holding her hand and they stood behind the sofa looking at Charlie and Royal sleeping.

-"Daddy" Penny sobbed as Charlie quickly snapped out of his sleep and turned his head to see her standing there with a sad expression.

-"What happened? What is it" he shifted waking up Royal in the process.

-"I´m bleeding" Penny cried and Royal looked at her sister then started laughing, -"You idiot"

-"Hush now" Charlie put his arms out as she climbed over the back of the sofa and into his lap, Alex stood there in a pair of pants and Charlie couldn't help but smile.

-"You too, Bubbles?"

She nodded her head and climbed over on the other side, Charlie kissed each of their heads before turning to the door of the kitchen and hollering at you.

-"PET, WE ARE GOING TO NEED MORE HEATING PADS"


End file.
